vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148025-morning-coffee-1210-is-it-friday-yet-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Oooo Mordesh! :D I love seeing Mordesh art. She's got a wonderfully dour expression there. I also did some art - though it was the day before yesterday. There's a thing going around tumblr with "aurin sleeping like cats", and it's thoroughly enchanting and inspiring. xD So I had to draw Antimony in some cat-like positions. I installed the addon that removes it and haven't looked back. :D Edited December 10, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- ---- I'm sorry, what? That's not understandable, that's indefensible. Unless they're using brand spanking new races each and every one of them has a base skeleton with an already existing set of idle animations. Somebody's telling not-so tales (and I doubt it's Cay). Even if they were new base models, it's 20-freakin-15. Animation retargeting has been a thing for almost a decade now. I know the Gaming Industry are the poster kids for Not-Invented-Here syndrome, but this is taking it to new levels of insanity. It's sinking to noise level for me too, but when I do notice it, ew. I need to get rid of my path bar anyway (max path on most of my end-game toons). Maybe that'll be my weekend project. | |} ---- I'll be War Siren (Or WarSiren if it's antiquated and I can't have 2 names.) in BnS, also I have to account friend you in WS! How have you been otherwise good I hope! Edited December 10, 2015 by War Siren | |} ---- I was pretty indignant about it at first. To me this is a clear step back in terms of quality and yea, I don't really know how they missed animating these but I have to admit I don't know squat about game animation design or Carbine's resources. xD Plus a bunch of folks started to debate me and it seemed like I was the only one who had a problem with these items... which was weird and slightly alienating because it's so clear to me that these are rather bad... so I'm glad at least you agree with my assessment. :P Although I'm pretty sure it was Cay who jumped in the convo— I think only Carbine staff get the CRB in front of their names. In the end she's one of the devs I respect most so I didn't want to keep pressing the point and be a dick about it, but at the same time, I felt the need to talk about it here once more because it's ~really~ important to me as a builder to see good quality deals going up on the cash shop. | |} ---- ---- Uh. Yeah. It's barbecue. Who the heck barbecues vegetables? Yuck. :lol: | |} ---- That looks tasty but my god, where is the health in Texas. You've got like, no veggies there— it's all red meat and sugar! xD Edited December 10, 2015 by EsperXIV | |} ---- ---- Grilled asparagus? Large mushroom caps steamed and steeped in steak juices? Bell peppers and onions for the meat? :P I mean come on... you gotta try for a ~little~ fiber or your colon is going to implode! :lol: | |} ---- Coffee is a vegetable. Right? | |} ---- Somebody get this man a doctor and a liver transplant! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILIvPzyK_8I | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, John, remember these are the devs who told us that the Holowardrobe took WAY too much space to provide us with more than 350 slots per account, despite people pointing out that there was no way in hell it was taking more than a few gigabytes (for a million accounts or something).That was right before they announced the F2P launch and, lo and behold, they 'heard us' and provided us an increased limit... Edited December 10, 2015 by Ildur | |} ---- ---- ---- Well I give them points for listening :lol: To be honest I think "for money" was the right way to go. Not everybody needs all that space but if that potential exists then the Ops guys need to make sure they have enough capacity to meet the demand. Making people pay limits it to people that really need the space when they need the space. I'm getting to the point where I need to bump up my HW capacity aaaaaaand I may or may not be considering a new ship build :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, its also one of the easier ones; can't go wrong there. | |} ----